


let's try that again

by chadsuke



Series: ban ino and karin from kitchens [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Inokarin + sweets.
Relationships: Karin/Yamanaka Ino
Series: ban ino and karin from kitchens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579360
Kudos: 13





	let's try that again

“Karin,” Ino says slowly, warily. “I thought we promised no more baking.”

Surprisingly, though, the kitchen doesn’t look like a disaster. Karin’s hair is pulled up in a messy bun, but the oven isn’t on. Ino’s telegraphed her steps so she won’t cause any sort of accident, because Karin’s carefully pouring something from a saucepan into a baking pan. She doesn’t answer at first, tongue caught in her teeth as she concentrates on carefully layering... whatever the fuck it is into the pan, and when it’s low enough, she uses a spatula to scrap out the rest of it. 

“There!” she says, and sets the saucepan in the sink, turning to grin at Ino. She’s clean. Huh. “I’m not baking.”

“Then what’s that?” Ino feels like she’s being logical. That’s a baking pan. You bake things in a baking pan. What else are you going to do with a baking pan?

“These!” Karin announces, holding up a finger. “Are caramels. Caramels that don’t require any baking.”

Interesting. “So, what, they just sit there?”

Karin shrugs. “Yeah. They were like, four ingredients, and once they’re hardened enough we can cut them up and put them into little bags.” She smiles. “Good gifts for this year, yeah?”

Ino shakes her head slowly. “I can’t believe you didn’t burn anything.” There’s a noticeable pause, and her eyes narrow. “Karin. Did you burn anything?”

She winces, and gives a half-shrug. “This, uh, may or may not be my third batch, and...” Karin gestures at the sink and Ino realizes that they’ve never owned a saucepan with a blue handle. “Got some new cooking stuff. Happy Hanukkah?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
